


Knowing

by kristin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has heard the comments. Hard not to. “You let your girlfriend/fiancee/<i>wife</i> go around kissing other blokes?” (As if he ever <i>let</i> Amy do anything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

Rory has heard the comments. Hard not to. “You let your girlfriend/fiancee/ _wife_ go around kissing other blokes?” (As if he ever _let_ Amy do anything.)

“She’s a bit, flighty, Rory,” they say, meaning something else, thinking they are being kind. (Yes, yes she is, and it is beautiful the way she is always in motion.)

He always smiles and never says what he thinks. (He knows, she knows; they don’t need to.) That she loves people, loves snogging and flirting and he loves her because, not in spite.

Rory knows she always chooses to come home to him.


End file.
